Primera impresión
by Spag Demon
Summary: SASOSAKU AU "Dos putas horas sentado en el mismo lugar. Sin poder hablar, moverse, comer, o dormir. La tarde parecía perfecta para dormir; perfecta para estar en su taller sin que nadie lo molestara; o hasta perfecta para molestar a su abuela. En esos momentos todo sería perfecto en tanto no estuviera en esa sala de detención."


**"Primera impresión".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[*]

 _2:00_ de la tarde.

Dos putas horas sentado en el mismo lugar. Sin poder hablar, moverse, comer, o dormir.

Ese día era fresco, ventoso, y nublado, bastante usual para el otoño. Las hojas secas se mecían de un lugar a otro, parecía que todos ya habían desempolvado sus bufandas y guantes. La tarde parecía perfecta para dormir; perfecta para estar en su taller sin que nadie lo molestara; o hasta perfecta para molestar a su abuela -curiosamente ese día, se sentía inquieto-.

En esos momentos todo sería perfecto en tanto no estuviera en esa sala de detención.

Solo por la estúpida culpa de Deidara, porque " _nadie va a notar una pequeña explosión, danna_ ".

Idiota.

—Neh, Sasori—le hablo la voz a su lado.

—Déjame en paz, Deidara.

—¡Silencio!— gritó la directora Senju—Este es un castigo y lo van a cumplir como tal...¡Hidan, deja de dormir detrás de ese libro!

Oh, había olvidado que Hidan también estaba ahí, se había mantenido muy callado.

—¡Esto es injusto, llevamos dos horas encerrados como malditos prisioneros!

—¡NI SIQUIERA HICIMOS ALGO TAN MALO, DIRECTORA! —Intervino Deidara.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Desde cuando tirar explosivos a las aves es algo bueno?

—¡¿Acaso el arte esta penado?!— gritó, de nuevo, Deidara.

Dios, si había un rubio más escandaloso e impertinente que él, estaba listo para darse un disparo en la cabeza.

—¡¿Ahora si me vas a intentar atrapar 'ttebayo?!

Bueno, no lo decía literalmente.

—¡Ven aquí y dame mi teléfono, dobe!— Se escucho del patio de afuera, al igual que el grito anterior

—¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto tiene una buena razón, espera!

Al voltear a la ventana al lado suyo, se encontró con 3 alumnos de grado inferior que corrían por el patio. Pudo reconocer al tal "Naruto" como el rubio, al chico Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi, y a un borrón rosa que parecía ser una muchacha. Era una situación ridícula, pero algo entretenida en esos momentos.

La mujer rubia al ver esto, se dirigió a la ventana, saco su teléfono -todo esto bastante enojada, cabe mencionar- e hizo una llamada rápida, solicitando a un maestro que fuera a ver cual era el problema.

—¡Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha! ¡Vengan en este mismo instante o yo voy por ustedes!— amenazó, para luego dirigirse a la puerta—. Ahora vuelvo, no se muevan de aquí.

Después de salir ella, el ambiente pacifico solo duró unos minutos.

—Esto es tu culpa, rubia—habló primero Hidan.

—¿Mía? Yo no le lancé mi arcilla a una paloma.

—Era algo que tenia que pasar si me dabas explosivos, y todos están mal, se la lance a una ardilla, no a una paloma.

—Pero explotó cuando se acercó la paloma ,¡además malgastaste mi arte!

—Cállense ya.—Intervino Sasori, antes de que la pelea se hiciera más larga.

—¿Ya estas tranquilo cerecita?, pensé que seguías enojado con la rubia y conmigo.

—¡Deja de decirme rubia!

De repente se oyó un portazo que cortó su discusión. Y al voltear se encontraron con el trío de abajo, un maestro con cubre-bocas (cuyo nombre no recordaban),y la directora Tsunade, echando humo por la nariz. Dejó a la pelirrosa y al maestro dentro, mientras ella se quedo en el marco de la puerta con los otros dos.

—Kakashi, cuídalos a ellos mientras yo resuelvo esto—señalo a los dos chicos—,y tu Sakura, te quedas aquí.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Pero nada! Tu también estabas ahí cuando tiraron a Sasuke a la fuente, pero le voy a dar el lujo de explicarme el por que a ellos. Ahora cállate y siéntate.— dijo.

La pelirrosa fue hacía una mesa vacía de al frente situada cerca de la ventana. Lejos de el pelirrojo y el rubio de atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3:34 pm_

Una hora y media. Y se suponía que hoy salieron temprano.

La tarde ventosa, y ahora lluviosa que se dejaba ver por la ventana a su izquierda, parecía perfecta para tomar chocolate y ver peliculas.

Perfecta para haber aceptado ir de compras con Ino.

O hasta perfecta para ayudar a su madre a cocinar -aunque realmente no sabía hacerlo muy bien-.

Cualquier cosa era perfecta excepto estar en la sala de detención con tres chicos mayores que no conocía.

Todo por la estúpida culpa de Naruto, porque " _si Sasuke se da cuenta de las fotos sugerentes en su teléfono, va a terminar conmigo 'ttebayo_ "

Que imbécil.

—¡Danna, ya háblame!

—No.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue culpa de Hidan!

—No me interesa.

—¡Hazme caso!

—Déjame en paz.

—Basta los dos— dijo el peliplata, aparentemente desinteresado, mientras leía un libro—. Sakura, cambia el lugar con Deidara, ahora.

—¿Pero que o el podría cambiarse a una mesa vací...?—La oji-jade se detuvo al ver el gesto que hizo Kakashi, dando a entender que no discutiera—. Si, sensei...

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ve que me estoy reconciliando?—peleó el rubio.

—No, pero si oigo el ruido que haces. Les dije que podían hablar, pero no tan alto. Cambia el lugar.

—No es justo...—se fue Deidara refunfuñando.

La chica se dirigió a la mesa del fondo en donde estaba un tipo pelirrojo recostando su cabeza.

Después de unos momentos decidió intentar iniciar una conversación.

—Hola, soy Sakura—él no contesto—.¿Cuanto llevas aquí?, yo apenas y he...

—No me importa.

Sasori decía la verdad, la primera impresión que le daba esa chica, era la de una parlanchina, boba, y escandalosa niña. Y para el era suficiente con Deidara.

Sakura abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Eso la había hecho rabiar.

" _¡Que grosero!_ ", pensó.

—Solo intentaba ser amable...

—Preocúpate por tus cosas, no me molestes. Que te sientes conmigo no significa que me tengas que hablar.

La primera impresión que tuvo Sakura de él, era la de un arrogante, grosero, y desinteresado tipo. Y aunque le agradaba eso en Sasuke, no le gustaba que le tratara así un desconocido.

—Perdón por molestar, pero también pareces estar muy aburrido.

—Si, pero tu pareces muy escandalosa e inestable. Y no me gusta convivir con personas tan...

—¡Ya déjenos ir!— gritó Deidara.

—No.

—¿¡Por que!? ¡Ni siquiera hicimos algo TAN malo!

—¿Ustedes no son los que hicieron explotar a una paloma?

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que el de pelo rubio habló.

—Fue una ardilla...

—...

Sakura le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

—Pues tu amigo no parece muy estable.

Sasori soltó un bufido y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, inperceptible.

—Hmp. Pues tu amigo con cara de zorro tampoco parece muy tranquilo.

La de cabello rosa se quiso carcajear un poco.

—¿Y tú? Tirando explosivos a los animales...

—No fui yo, yo no gastaría mi tiempo en algo estúpido, solo estaba con ellos cuando paso.

—Ya, te creo—dijo mientras sonreía.—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, no lo he escuchado.

—¿Acaso te impor-?

—¡Se llama Sasori! ¡Y esta MUY soltero, rosadita!

—Silencio Deidara.— dijo Kakashi, apartando por un segundo la vista de su libro.

El pelirrojo, que aún no volteaba a ver a Sakura, mofó algo avergonzado al escuchar eso.

—...Sasori, el chico muy soltero— susurró Sakura al a su lado, con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Que idiotez es esa...

Sasori solo bufó y por fin vio a los ojos a Sakura para confrontarla. Pero solo la observó unos momentos y volteó enseguida.

" _Lindos.._." pensó.

Quizás fue que Sasori estaba realmente aburrido, o el hecho de que ese día el se sentía muy inquieto. Quizás fue que la curiosidad que extrañamente había causado ese chico en Sakura ,o quizás el hecho de que ella era muy habladora. Pero los dos siguieron conversando lo que quedaba de castigo. Sorprendiendo un poco a las personas a su alrededor, por que la apatía del chico y el carácter de la chica no tenían muy buena combinación.

Hablaron sobre distintos temas -donde ella se dio cuenta de que él no era tan desinteresado-, de cosas banales, de intereses -donde el se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan boba—, y ocasionalmente gritándose con Deidara o Hidan -donde se dieron cuenta de que el ojiazul SI se parecía al chico zorro en lo gritones que podían llegar a ser-.

Esta vez Kakashi no les interrumpió, quería ver a que llegaba esto.

.

.

.

—Listo, ya han cumplido su castigo. Pueden retirarse. Y Sakura, no esperes a Naruto y Sasuke, van a seguir aquí un buen rato.

—Esta bien, ¡gracias Kakashi-sensei!— le dijo Sakura ya alejándose de su mesa.

Kakashi solo asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras recogía sus cosas para salir del aula.

—¡Adióóós!—se despidió con voz cantarina Deidara.

—¡Al fin salimos de esta pendej-!

—Hidan, cállate.—salió finalmente Sasori.

Mientras se partían pudieron notar que había parado de llover y solo quedaba la evidencia del aguacero que había caído antes

Cuando estaban cerca de la reja del plantel, Sakura se quedo atrás para poder hablar con Sasori. Deidara al darse cuenta se aparto de su amigo -jalando a Hidan, de paso- Se puso del otro lado de las columnas del edificio por donde el estaba pasando, mientras su pelo se mecía levemente con el viento

—Así que...

—¿Qué?

—Gracias a ti el castigo no fue tan aburrido—dijo sonriendo.

—De nada.

—¡Oye! Deberías de decir algo como "gracias nueva amiga mía, tu también eres entretenida"

—Si algún día lejano me escuchas decir algo como eso, vas a tener que encerrarme en un psiquiatra...

La de ojos jades se detuvo y parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendida.

—¿Significa que en un largo tiempo seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Yo no dije eso, ni tampoco que fuéramos amigos.

—Lo insinuaste.

—No lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste.

—Que no lo... oye, no voy a seguir esta estupidez.

—Como sea, ¿podemos seguir hablando?—preguntó Sakura riendo un poco.

—...No me desagradas...

—Eso es un si—dijo, y se acerco a él.

—Bien, de cualquier modo ambos estudiamos aquí, y no creo que te rindas hasta que te haga caso, ¿no?

—Eso es verdad, Sasori.

—Lo supuse, rosadita.

Esta rió mientras por fin salía del instituto, y se iba en lado contrario al del pelirrojo.

Y así una oportunidad floreció.

Claro, Sasori seguía pensando que Sakura era escandalosa, pero no boba.

Y Sakura ya no pensaba que Sasori era aburrido, pero si algo arrogante.

Ambos vieron atrás un momento ates de estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron por ultima vez fría aquella tarde, se dieron cuenta de que la primera impresión, no siempre era tan importante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[*]**

 **Fanfic hecho en ocasión del #SasoSakuMonth2018 (que ya se pasó el día que tiene esta temática ajjsjs), un reto que ví en tumblrlrlrlrli**

 **Espero que les guste, casi no escribo de esta pareja, pero no se. Me dieron ganas.**

 **Quería seguir el reto bien, pero flojeé mucho y solo hice este (retrasado) y el del dia 22.**

 **Si ven algún error díganme, y también cuentenme que les pareció :3**


End file.
